


Exchange

by Rubilsa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Love, Multi, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform, jetty - Freeform, mentalheath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubilsa/pseuds/Rubilsa
Summary: Betty Cooper is sick and tired. Tired of chasing after remote dreams, tired of being perfect, tired of living the way everyone else wants her to. So Betty goes against everything she stands for and exchanges. In this case, exchanging her talents for money. It was the perfect act of rebellion. And all was going fine until a boy with a crown shaped beanie and brooding figure makes her exchanging a whole lot harder- and just so happens to change her life.





	Exchange

Everything about it was wrong. The thesis was vague, and the entire body just didnt make sense. Betty Cooper sighed as she began correcting the essay, however subtly changing the tone it was written in, because everyone knew that she had flawless and beautiful writing skills, and this writing was the epitome of a lazy teenager who forgot about the homework and scribbled something down the morning it was due. 

Betty heard footsteps and quickly shoved the paper underneath a pile of books on her desk and swiftly placed the article she had already finished in front of her just as the door opened.

"Elizebeth, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. What is that you're working on?" Alice Cooper strided in, making her way to her daughter's desk.

"Just checking and revising my article for the blue and gold," Betty replied in her usual sweet charm.

Alice leaned over her shoulder so she could have a clear view of the paper, and Betty could hear her slow breaths as she waited for her to 'approve' her writing.

"Very well structured. I don't really see any errors to be completely honest."

Of course it had no errors. The amount of times she had looked over this article were too many to count, considering that everytime she had heard someone coming or a teacher looking her way, she stuffed away the other paper she had been working on.

How many projects could Betty have been working on, one may ask. Well, too many recently. Because when your taking payment in exchange for a most probably A+ assignment, a kind of drug deal buisness behind everyones back, there isn't much free time for anything else.

To Betty, it felt good. Like she could finally experience freedom-- which was something like a far-flung dream. Alice was constantly breathing down her back; making sure she was perfect in every aspect possible, and Betty was sick and tired of it. Behind her charming smiles and tight ponytails were sleepless nights and bubbling anxiety. 

"Be down in ten minutes," Alice tightened Betty's ponytail and Betty flinched, her fingers digging into her palms, until her mother finally walked out and she released her grip; the crecents that were outlined on her pale hands light but noticeable.

___

"Arch! What are you doing here so early?" Betty panted, wiping her hands on her running shorts and hoping he hadn't noticed the sweaty makeup that was sticky on her face.

"Football practice. Been practicing punting. I don't really have to ask what your doing here, even though I would have thought you would come early to work in the Blue and Gold- not to go running. Your so skinny, dude, why do you have to run?" 

Betty flinched as Archie said 'dude' but flushed bright pink on the compliment.  
"Well, Archie, running doesn't only help with the weight, it's also for being healthy and staying fit!" Betty didn't bother revealing that her mom had been making comments like 'stop eating so much, don't want you looking like a pig as that Doiley kid does' and 'really, Elizebeth- you need to lose some of that belly' and happily accepted his kind words.

"Bells' gonna ring in a half hour. I'll see you, Betty!" her childhood red-headed best friend called as he jogged away, brushing her shoulder lightly, and Betty couldnt help but place her hand on that spot and let it warm her.

__

The lunch bell rang and Betty started packing her things up, her stomach grumbling and Veronica's text messages- 'saving you a seat!' 'okay where are you, i literally texted you a full minute ago and i feel like a loner' 'SOS!!' - urging her to get to lunch.

Without looking up, Betty picked up her bag and started hurrying out the classroom, but in the midst of scurrying away bumped into someone. She looked up at a tall lanky boy wearing a crown shaped beanie despite the hot september weather, his piercing blue eyes boring into her bright green ones. 

"So, you're the Cooper girl?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is extremely short- I just wanted to know your feedback before I continue updating. What do you think? Please let me know and I'll try getting the next chapter up as soon as i can!


End file.
